Dreams on Mars
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: Life on mars; Tests and dreams  Kill your desires & failures  descend into madness or save yourself. Jared leto shannon leto tomo millicevic matt watcher.


MARS; THE PLANET OF BEAUTIFUL LIES & WAR.

FROM YESTERDAY

_The hurricane~ Jared, With his raven black hair and blood red tips, The voice of a fallen angel. A lean pale body and Crystal blue eyes that looked so innocent yet hid something darker. _

_Solider L490~ Shannon, With his chocolate eyes and fluffy brown hair, thick lips and strong hands a deep velvet voice and the muscles of a god._

_The Phoenix ~Tomo, raven hair as dark as night, Even darker eyes, innocent smile. Voice quiet and understanding, body thin and weak, the fingers of a poet._

_The savior~Matt, Blonde sandy yet spikey hair, soft sea green eyes, scarred skin, voice riddled with something evil beneth the normality, Hands of a demon, body strong and thick._

It wasn't reality, It couldn't have been. The door was locked, How? She had just walked through it. The lock was on this side. The light's flickered like something supernatural, The feeling of panic running through their veins. The brown green blue eyes of the boys wide and frightened. The hands, Over their mouths, around their necks, their arms and legs grabbing and pulling at them. Darkness.

They must have been out a while but it felt like only seconds, Their clothes different. Black, They're stuff gone from their pockets. Taking a moment to come to terms of where they were, feeling the drowsy ache fall from their bodies. They each scrambled to their feet, Feeling around the dark room for one another. Afraid and lost, calling eachother's names and holding onto anothers arms and clothes.

The hurricane found the large circular metal rings hanging from the wooden door benith his finger tips, pulling them he realised the doors were meant to be opened by more than just one, Calling over his brother L490. He helped him push the door open, It swinging open without further encouragement.

Before them was a sight they had never expected, The phoenix & Savior followed them out the large door and up hand build stone steps. Thousands of other worldly soliders holding flags, the same symbol the hurricane had been cursed with at birth. Sitting upon horses, their extravigent outfits looked heavy and uniform like, The unmounted soliders stood side by side creating a path for the men.

Horses galloped down the sides of them, The soliders waited expectantly. The brave hurricane taking the first steps, pulling down the scarf he didn't realise was over his mouth, The other men following the logical actions. They walked through the path of men, watching unrealistic events unfold behind them, A paper white beautiful woman stairing at hurricane as he walked, disappearing into nothing after a blink. People with bird like masks all standing around apparently condemned women.

They were escorted suddenly at the end of the path by two oddly dressed men, along side a smartly dressed man in a suit, speaking a language none of them have heard before but aparently understood. Recieving a "gift" that the hurricane read aloud to his pack; They had been brought here for the honour to battle one another for they were the chosen ones to stay here forever with the emporor. Savior got angry, promising he'd never kill one of his own pack. The phoenix holding his chest fat upon his hand and telling him faintly to 'breath'. The hurricane questioned the men.

_"What good does fighting do?"_

_"__我們都打仗，所以必須你。__"_

The hurricane understood, But still didn't see the reason behind it. Why must we fight one another for the battles of our youth? L490 held the hurricane's shoulder and wished him luck, and with that they were all pulled in separate directions, Looks of desparate lonliness on their faces. The hurricane was led around the grounds, Listening to the language of custom around him, Watching the people bow their heads as he walked by, Hearing them say his title with such respect. They were the guests of the king after all, They all fussed over him, dressing him in the complicated battle unifom.

L490 Was led into a vast space and then abandoned, The space surrounded by tall excentric looking buildings. All filled with excentric people, Grown men feeding from a woman's breast, This situatation made L490 Think until the crushing reality of his excistance alone became so much he just stood upon the steps sadly and let the excentric people dress him.

The savior was left alone until dark, wandering around the lit area's of the city. Coming across the man in the suit who had greeted them when they had first arrived, on his knee's, shirtless, whipping himself and laughing. Why was he punishing himself, Why was he here? He noticed the small scroll lying open beside the man, A congratulations. He was the chosen one before, Stuck here, driven to madness after winning the battle with his pack. _Traitor. _He was pulled away to get his armour ready.

The phoenix wandered around, barely guided at all by the strange man who walked hurridly away once out of the sight of the other chosen ones. He wandered sadly around, Frightened and untrusting of his newly found pack, Would they destroy him? He wondered by an old woman lying on her death bed, She simply smiled at him before falling limp against the lucurious bed sheets, a small child placing something black between her teeth. The smile gave the Phoenix faith in his pack. The small child taking his hand and leading him into a dressing room full of people holding various parts of the armour he was about to wear.

Their faces covered, the helmates placed upon them likes crowns, swords unsheathed and ready, Their doors opened. Eye contact was impossible under the masks, But they knew, They could feel one another. 4 other samurai entered the arena, The savior, hurricane, phoenix and L490 remembered who their friends were, Lunging for the attack they all clashed, swords bouncing off of one another, clashing and clanking. Kicks and punches were thrown, The pack found themselves able to do things they had never done before.

The first samurai fell, Blood pooling around his wounded stomach, Body being dragged away quickly by the watchers, Like vultures picking off body of L490's kill. 7 remained. The boys had lost track of who was who, it was all or nothing, Hurricane slicing the throat of another samurai, Praying, begging to his god that it was a stranger, before his body was dragged away another falling beside him, Savior had knocked him out. 5 Remain. Phoenix sliced across the bare stomach of his attacker, Blood spitting over his white mask, tainting it. The 4 remaining soliders placed the tips of their bloody swords to the throats of the remaining men.

The hurricane whispered; _My pack._ Taking his sword away from his brother's throat, pulling off the mask that hid his identity, His brothers following, Smiling proudly at one another. **Darkness.**

_**ATTACK**_

The hurricane woke up on a small matress upon the floor, Women surrounded him. He was fully clothed in black leather clothes with straps across his thin legs, His hair was almost completely shaven off, He ran his fingers through it as the women beside him stirred. Looking upon their faces he cowered in fear, their faces looked like photographs that had been scratched white and papery, ripped. Mouths full of sharp teeth and their eyes leaking white lines. Fear filled the hurricane's soul as he tried to escape the small room.

Was this a decent into insanity? He was fighting for nobility moments ago, Smiling at his brother and pack, Who were nowhere to be seen right now. The women with distorted faces seemed to be in pain, So he tried to soothe them with soft kisses and stroking their raven hair. But they too, Coward in fear. The hurricane crawled over to a broken mirror lying uselessly in the corner of the white room, looking into it and seeing the colour gone from his eyes replaced with uneven scratched white lines, Pointed teeth and a serpant's tongue.

He sat between the two girls, in pain, touching him, begging to be touched, Taking their clothes off and pulling him closer, the need for contact almost painful for them, Stroking the hair off of their faces he turned away, taking a deep breath and screaming, Watching the white lines corrupt and spike up and down with the sound, turning black the louder the scream. Falling against the wall and sliding down the to the floor, The girls watched him, Stroking their hands up their legs, opening them invitingly. Calling his name. He knew what they were now, This was a test of temptation, He didn't fear insanity over temptation, They were harlots, Soul eaters.

He held one by her throat, placing a small kiss upon her lips, His skeleton flashing through his body for a single second. His eyes scratched out and black turning him blind for a moment, The girl calling out to him, All he could see was a bright light, Reaching out to it with both hands, He disappeared. Nothing but a black sratch mark remaining, Leaving the harlots to cry bitter white tears.

THE KILL.

The hurricane's eyes hurt for a moment, had he done the wrong thing by going into the light? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard a low rumble, He felt the presence of his pack. He opened his eyes, All of his brothers looking lost and afraid. Had they too been tested for their desires? Who was doing this & why? sitting in silence they realized they were no longer trapped inside designated rooms but in a vintage car.

Savior pointed out a small card that lay between Hurricane's fingers, They were alone for 3 days, Not another soul would be here. The boys tensed up, Another test? They all watched the approaching castle, unrealistic and huge. They wondered what demons they would encounter as they emptied from the car, walking throught the daunting entrance they saw a simple ugly desk with four keys and a note. The hurricane picking up the note with a grimace.

_"Enjoy your stay, Please stay out of room 6277"_

Hurricane & savior chose left, Phoenix & L490 chose right. The savior explored the part halls, wearily checking for demons or tests seeing vast amounts of nothing and nobody. The phoenix rode around on his skate board, Finding going the same direction led to him finding himself were he started. The hurricane found an old type writer, checking the room for a test before sitting down, deafeated. Nothing happened for awhile, Time passed. 3 days turned into a week.

The hurricane had wrote down all his sins, Mostly those against himself. Throwing a ball at the opposite wall he was begining to forget who he was. Why he was here at this point in his life. Savior had forgotten about his life, All he remembered was this place, He didn't even remember getting here. Phionix swore he saw another person, But after what felt like an eternity alone, The pack didn't believe it.

Savior strolled his usual path around the hotel, Thinking about how he got here, how? Who was he? His thought's were pushed aside as he kicked a balloon, A balloon? He followed the small trail of party paper and coloured balloons to a function room with nobody there but the aftermath of a celebration..

Solider L490's curiousity got the better of him as he stared at the welcome card, _Stay away from room 6277. _He walked up the many hallways and stairs until he came face to face with the room of mystery. He peered inside, Seeing a beautiful women step out of the shower, Reaching for him with a welcoming smile, Placing a not so innocent kiss upon his lips.

Savior wondered, Confused but unable to think straight. He sat down at the bar, head down, A small shot of whiskey pushed into his view. He looked up to see himself, Giving a toast he thought it only the normal now. L490 pulled his lips away from the woman, opening his eyes he was welcomed with a mirror image of himself. He saw a woman covered in blood flash inside his mind, Something that would stay with him forever.

The hurricane still pondered why he was here, Why was he cursed with such a mark on his forearm for as long as he could remember? He was begining to loose sight of who he was, Remembering the names, The fight with his weight, with his apperance and struggle to fit in. He forgot about all of that as a figure dressed in black turned a corner and disappeared, He dropped his ball, Running after the mysterious figure. He caught up with the mysterious figure, Standing with his back to the hurricane.

_Who are you?_

He turned, His face a mirror of the stranger. He smirked at the hurricane, Who was afriad. He was afraid, angry, How dare this imposter question _him._ He grabbed him by his smart clothes and shoved him against the wall. _Who are you? _the imposter repeated. The hurricane screamed in his face, Never doubting himself again.

_THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM._

The Phoenix Remembered every loop hole he had found, Fasinated with them he skated around all day long looking for new ones, He slowed when he saw an unused room had been opened, Peering around the corner he saw a man dressed in a furry suit, His face in someone's lap. The man looked up, staring at him like he was the stranger, The other man leaned foreward, His eyes greeted with a mirror of himself.

L490 was scared, He knew this wasn't him, He never doubted it for a moment. He touched the fingers of the imposter with a jump, He was real. The hurricane screamed at the imposter, Telling him this is who he was, He wasn't him, just a copy. The savior toasted himself, He didn't beleive this was a faker, He belived he had gone mad, And he had.

The four men met, Dressed smartly and watched their copies perform, Phoenix, L490 & hurricane smiling. Knowing who they were they stayed and danced with the other people and their copies, The copies covered their eyes and the felt the familiar hands. They had survived, But left One man behind.

A BEAUTIFUL LIE.

They shivered as they struggled to open their eyes. The floor was freezing and hard like ice, The hurricane struggled to get up. Looking around, L490 was a football feild away, So was Phoenix. Then he realised that the Savior was lost. He fell to his knees, Looking around the vast wastland he realised they were ontop of a glacier, Placing his bare fingers upon the ice he felt it melt until his fingertips.

L490 could feel the pain within the pack from the loss of The Savior. He lowered his head for a moment in respect, looking up again seeing nothing but sky, clouds and ice for as far as the eye could see. Two black lines that were The hurricane & The phoenix. This wasn't a test, This was a reality check. Was this earth or mars? Was it all just a beautiful lie? Wild wolves ran wild around them.

Jumping up one opened it's jaws and aimed straight for the Hurricane's throat. Phoenix froze, Convinced he was about to loose another member of his pack. L490 defended his younger brother, Grabbing the wolf by it's jaws he threw it to the ground, Drawing blood from his hands. The wolf unharmed, But growling in respect. The metaphorical enemy howled, The war was just begining. The hurricane felt weak and fell foreward, Darkness covered his eyes before he hit the ice.

KINGS & QUEENS.

The hurricane looked behind him, Thousands of people wearing emblems that resembled his birth mark, Dressed in their own types of uniform singing joyusly. He smiled, this was a celebration of sorts. They had faught off the big bad wolf, They were bringing joy to thousands of people that called themselves the Echelon, Bowing politely at Phoenix L490 and hurricane like they were kings. L490 Stood along side his brother, beside him the brave phoenix. They all smiled.

They had all haulted at the top of a hill, staring at the orange sun set, Sitting upon individually decorated bikes. All of them feeling something powerful inside them, a connection, A heartwarming welcome. They all felt like Kings & Queens. Tears threatened their eyes as the pride swelled through their hearts. This was something.. special. Something you had to be a part of to understand.

The hurricane pushed foreward, riding into a promanade onto a pier. His brothers and army following him close by, He sung with joy at the top of his lungs, The kings & queens following him. His brothers doing the same, He watched his army of beautiful belivers smile and sing with him, It filled his heart with so many emotions, Seeing tears on their cheeks and smiles on their faces. As he turned back he saw the pier coming to an end, He looked at the army behind him who smiled. They would follow the pack to the edge of the earth, Before they hit the railing everything went black again.

HURRICANE.

Ce n'est pas la réalité~ This is not reality.

C'est un rêve ~ This is a dream.

_Chapter one_

_B I R T H _

The city was dark and heavy, Thunder shot across the sky like it was the end of days. The phoenix found himself sitting on an isolated train, looking around for another human he found nothing, Waiting for the train to stop be began walking along the tracks. L490 Almost crashed when he realised he was on a bike still, but going so fast things around him blurred into oblivion. The hurricane woke with a startled jump, Had it all been a dream? The tests? No, Wait. There's someone banging on the door, The hurricane made his way to the door, images of leather clad women being spanked and tortured flashed in his mind.

Yanking the door open and seeing nothing, Looking down the hall of the beautiful building and still nothing, looking down he saw polaroid's of himself. Taken while he was asleep, A cold chill ran up his spine as he looked down the hall again, Seeing a gimp masked man standing threateneingly holding a sledgehammer. The hurricane had never felt so afraid, this man was after him, Was this his punishment for the sins he wrote back at the hotel? Is desire a sin?

He slammed the doors shut, Having a flash of a girls hair being tugged back, Her face contorted into painful pleasure. He cowered from the door as it rattled against the frame, Stepping further away as the man broke through, His eyes barely showing though the leather, he glared at the hurricane. Looking around the room, he saw no other option, Running and taking a leap of faith out the window down 40 stories.

Down, down, down the floor felt like a cushion beneath his feet, Thats when he agreed that this was not reality, looking around he saw the man who was chasing him, On the ground too. How? He ran, His worst fears coming to find him, Failures, faults and wrongs. The phoenix found the exit, wandering around the city he came across a couple, Fighting? No. A girl dressed as a pornographical rabbit being pushed around by a man with a leather mask, He ordered her on her knee's and yelled at her. Seeing the phoenix stare he walked over to him, questioning his excistance.

The phoenix said nothing as the man threw his punches, Taking two weakened punches to the face, the phoenix turned and rammed his fist between the man's ribs, Falling backwards with blood escaping his leather clad lips. The girl stood and watched her hero walk over, she got on her hands and knees in praise to the brave and insane, Offering him the smallest of kisses which he took from her gently. Standing, he felt something, a ribbon between his lips, He pulled. A long red ribbon a key attached to the end. The girl was gone, he placed the ribbon around his neck and continued his search for truth.

_Este triste corazon esta en punto de convertirse en llamas._

_Chapter two;_

_L I F E _

L490 sped around the corner, Seeing someone lying on the floor he paniced, Throwing himself to the ground. His bike totalled he stood up, Pulling his helmate off he leaned over the beautiful blonde woman lying there with a black stripe across her eyes. She lurched foreward, Driving a knife into shannon's side. He felt nothing but betrayed. She looked him in the eye, taking off a red ribbon around her neck and placing it over his head. L490's heart exploding in his chest as she kissed him passionately, she was gone the same second. L490 knew he loved this women, He wasn't about to loose her. He flicked the knife from between his fingers out of his body, No blood followed.

_There is a fire inside of this heart, & A riot, About to explode into flames_

The phoenix saw men of religion, Throwing thier testiments into the flames. Did they no longer belive? Or were they not allowed to practise their belives against one another. He may never know. The hurricane slowed down when I saw a door unlike anything he had seen before, It resembled the door from the first test, It reminded him of an escape. He listened with his ear against the door, Hearing pleasured screams and seeing images of cockroaches. Looking down he saw a red ribbon dangling from it, Pulling it free he admired the craft of it.

Walking on he found a soliders graveyard, Their coffins wrapped up in the flags of their fathers. Died for their country, displayed proudly. One coffin remained unclosed, The flag bunched around it untidily. Getting closer to it he heard footsteps approaching, Turning around he was met by a sledgehammer to the chin, He fell landing in the coffin, Only hearing the dull thudding of nails being put into his coffin.

_Abandonnez tous vos sens au plaisir, qu'il soit le seul dieu de votre existence et c'est à lui seul qu'une jeune fille doit tout sacrifier, et rien a ses yeux ne doit être aussi sacré que le plaisir_

L490 Had followed her trail to the park, She sat perched on a bench as if waiting for him. He couldn't help but be a little apprehensive, Was she testing him to prove his worth? Or was she just a cruel beaty. He sat beside her, His eyes never leaving hers, They kissed once again, longer. He felt cold metal and heard a click and panicked. She pulled away, a smirk on her face as two men in masks appeared, A bird and a white rabbit. Like wonderland he had to fight for what he wanted. Handcuffed to the bench he almost lost hope.

But He remembered she had given him a key, He ripped the ribbon from his neck and unlocked the handcuffs. Throwing his jacket away and waiting for the attackers to make their move, fighting them off easily he stopped for a breathing, Turning to see his love, a look of shock on her face she began running away from him again, he was in control now, That frightened her.

The hurricane fumbled through his pockets until he found a lighter, Clostraphobia setting in his breathing was heavy and unsettled, His heart beating unevenly. He lit up the lighter, Searching the coffin for an opening. Starting to feel sick he found a key hole, He prayed, begged. Taking the key from his pocket he pushed it in, Turn. Fall. He didn't have a second to catch his breath before he hit the ground. He stood. He survived. He was still here, His failures and lost dreams had not brought him down yet. And they would be put to rest before this night was out.

_These violent delights have violent ends. Their triumph dies, like fire & powder. Which as they kiss. Consume.~ la vertu n'est toujours pas la plus sure et il y a des circonstances dans le monde où la complexité d'un crime est préférable à la délation._

Phoenix searched for a long time for the truth, He always had. Walking through the desolate streets he came across a small alley way. A single book lay on the floor, Closed with a lock. Reality would never work that way, He knew that. But this was not reality. He used the key the girl had given him, Opening with a click. Inside was a small sheet of paper. He read it. I can't tell you exactly what it said, But it was exactly what he wanted to read and needed to know. He closed the scroll and his mind filled with so many delights.

_Find the argus apocrapex._

Chapter three.

D E A T H

The hurricane was on the hunt now, He would no longer let his failures drag him down. He was chasing his dreams now. He came across an alley way filled with colourful designs, children drawing on the floor~ Innocents, The creativity reflected on him, His body covered with traids and words. The creativity was gone just like that, The children and their innocents ran away into the night, their fleeting nature evident in their behaviour.

The phoenix wanted to indulge himself into something where he would be ignored, He laid upon the floor, Thinking, satisfied with his cosmic answer, He laid still. L490 Watched his lover run up the same steps following phoenix, He followed her, chasing her, Garbbing her wrists and forcing her against the wall, She was now his. The hurricane had stopped running, Feeling the presents of his pack once again. He turned to face his fears, Creativity had left its mark. He turned, Seeing the representative of his failures and broken dreams, fighting him for dominance, He faught with all his heart. Blood layed encrusted on his knuckles, the fight was over, his failures and lost hopes into oblivion, forever.

_Deep under that darkness, Peering , Long I stood there, Wondering , fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.~_


End file.
